


In His Touch

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: hound, character: mirage, genre: fluff - Freeform, genre: hurt/comfort, smut: sticky, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=886457#t886457">Prompt</a> from foghornleghorn3: G1 Hound/Mirage - In His Touch - I would love for this one to be sticky too, if possible. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Touch

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Special thanks to kitemasquerade for helping me with getting these two into my head properly.  <3 Thank you, bb! Also… oh dear Gods, the fluffy lavender romanticism!

**Title:** In His Touch  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Mirage/Hound  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=886457#t886457) from foghornleghorn3: G1 Hound/Mirage - In His Touch - I would love for this one to be sticky too, if possible. :)  
 **Notes:** Special thanks to kitemasquerade for helping me with getting these two into my head properly.  <3 Thank you, bb! Also… oh dear Gods, the fluffy lavender romanticism!

 

**In His Touch**

 

It was all so depressingly familiar.

The sneers, the not-quite-whispered comments, the angry glares.

Mirage sighed. Such a fickle mish-mash of sparks, these Autobots.

And he should not think like that. He was, despite some of their opinions, one of them. How one mistake- no. No, not a mistake, but a bit of combat-induced bad luck and ill timing, and it had left Hound, a genuinely good mech, the pariah today.

Mirage squared his shoulders -not that they could see him- and crossed the Common Room to Hound. He reached out carefully, relieved when Hound did not jump at his touch.

That touch was enough it seemed. Hound drained the last of his energon from his cube and stood, leaving the Common Room without comment.

Mirage followed, and dropped his cloak once the door to Hound’s quarters closed behind him. He wrapped his arms around Hound as he leaned into the embrace. Words didn’t seem necessary, so Mirage remained silent. Hound’s hands clutched at Mirage’s back. Mirage simply held him, remembering all the times their places had been reversed.

In Hound’s touch was all the friendship, comfort, and caring one could ask for. But more. One rarely needed to ask, Hound just offered. Hound offered, and kept offering until he was allowed to help. It was how they had become friends, and then more than just friends.

Hound reached out when no one else would. How they could treat him so poorly over an accident made Mirage angry. He pushed the emotion aside, however, and rubbed Hound’s back, hands soothing over the angles and planes of green plating. He tipped his head, laying a gentle kiss along Hound’s helm.

Hound turned, their lips met, and it spiraled out from there.

Mirage found himself crawling over Hound, between spread legs. Hound lay back, hands reaching for Mirage. He couldn’t resist, did not want to. Whatever Hound needed, he would give and gladly. Their lips met in another kiss, deep, searching. Mirage could swear he was able to taste the need for this in Hound.

They moved slowly through a haze of gently warming desire. Their bodies entwined, and Mirage rolled his hips down in a smooth, unhurried rhythm. Pleasure rose, swelled between them, their ventilations speeding up, soft gasps and quiet moans escaping between the long, deep kisses.

Hound tensed under him, a short cry breaking free, and Mirage fell with him. They lay silent for a long time after, curled together, basking in the comfortable afterglow.

“Thank you,” Hound murmured.

Mirage smiled, and held him tighter. He wanted to thank Hound back, but kept the words locked away. He knew how much it meant. He knew because he _always_ felt the same when Hound held him when the universe got to be too much, and Hound never made it out to be less than what it was.

He could only do the same in return.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
